


Bruises and Tea

by UwUnator9000 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UwUnator9000
Summary: Severus finally does it, he runs away from home. But lily knows that he can’t stay with her so with no other option can Severus really live with James Potter for the rest of summer vacation?
Relationships: James Potter & Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Bruises and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to post publicly so please go easy one me!
> 
> also I've already planned out the nest few chapters so if you could give me some recommendations for Snape and James to do together i would really appreciate it 
> 
> (sorry that this first chapter is kinda short)

As Lily walked the street the events of the days passed her mind. Petunia and her got into a fight which inevitably ended up with her parents sending them together into town for a bonding session. But of course Petunia ditched her the second they got to the shops. Lily sighed. It was already dark out and she was so caught up in shopping that she hadn't noticed what time it was.

As Lily's feet hit the cold pavement of the sidewalk in a gentle rhythm in the darkness, Lily's eyes caught something. A figure stumbling on the other sidewalk. The figure had not noticed her yet and she couldn't see well in the dark but with the help of the moonlight she could make out the face of a boy about her age with shoulder length jet black hair and musty blue eyes-”oh shit, Severus” she whispered to herself running towards the now crying boy.

“Severus! What happened?!” Lily panicked, Grabbing Severus’ arm and Sitting him down on a nearby bench. “I...I'm running away...” lily stared at Severus. “What? But...Severus...Where are you gonna live? What are you gonna do? Yeah, I mean sure you had all the right to do that but..” she trailed off, Looking into Severus’ eyes. Lily sighed. “Oh, Sev. What am i gonna do with you?”

Lily sat down next to Severus on the bench, Pondering about what to do next until Lily got an idea. “James.” She suddenly whispered. “James!” She exclaimed, jumping to her feet “You can stay with James! He can look after you! And since his parents are away and mine wouldn't-“ she cut herself off once again, noticing that Severus had curled up into a ball and fallen asleep on the bench. Lily lifted him up, which was surprisingly easy due to his small, weak body, and carried him off home to floo him to the Potters.


End file.
